<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i want to hold you too by sadtunes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602165">i want to hold you too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadtunes/pseuds/sadtunes'>sadtunes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>300 words, Baby Fic, F/M, Ficlet, Kid Fic, No Angst, Short One Shot, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, i enjoyed throwing that in there, kinda sorta, subtle hints of mama may, that's weird for me but yea no angst, uh no angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadtunes/pseuds/sadtunes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy <em>really</em>  wishes they had chosen a name sooner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i want to hold you too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/gifts">TheSoggySchuyler4</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday Day! Sorry this is kinda late, I hope it's still your birthday wherever you are. If not, happy belated birthday and sorry for the delay.</p><p>It's kinda short but I went through your works and saw a lot of Dousy so I wrote this little thing. I hope you like it.</p><p>Happy Birthday!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> naming our baby girl Mary!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A crease formed on Daniel’s forehead. “What’s wrong with Mary?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy sighed. “I just, I just don’t like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Sure it’s not that common nowadays but it’s not like it’s an unusual name either- What was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy mumbled a few words, avoiding Daniel’s gaze by looking down at the baby in her arms. She was a captivating sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was the name they gave me. Before.” </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel was confused. “Who is ‘they’.” He said, slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy let out a short huff, she was sure she had told him this before. “The nuns, at the orphanage. That was the name they gave me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mary </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sue Poots. I hated it and I really don’t want to be reminded of those times whenever I say my daughter’s name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Daniel paused. “Oh. well, alright. What should we name her then?” He said breezily, and Daisy smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel was always so kind and understanding, that was the reason she fell in love with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced down at her baby again, and held her out for Daniel to hold. He bit his lip in nervous anticipation as he arranged her in his arms, and glanced down in awe as she latched onto his finger. She knew in that moment he loved their baby more than he loved her and, well, she was fine with being second place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mei,” He said, not looking up. “Like your mother only spelled-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-E-I yes, I get it.” She finished. He looked up, smiled, it was beautiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait until we tell May about her namesake.” Daniel chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’ll probably cry,” Daisy grinned. “Mom is all tough on the outside but everybody knows she’s a huge softie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He passed the baby back down. “I can see that.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>